Dream Lastion
|image1= |caption1=Base Form |fan/original=Original |universe=''Colo(u)rs Fly!'' |creator=ShatteredNightMares |full_name=Dream Lastion |alias(es)=Dreamy |birthplace=The Darkness |residence=Warehouse |species=Reaper |age=Unknown, as old as the first humans |gender=Male |height=8'7 |weight=Weightless }} }} Dream Lastion is an original character designed by ShatteredNightMares. Dream Lastion resides the ''Colo(u)rs Fly! universe. Dream Lastion was a former villain of the Colo(u)rs Fly universe who, after being defeated, simply became a neutral character. Dream Lastion is one of the very first creations by The Creator, he doesn't remember exactly his creation process, all he remembers a bright light...then darkness, and suddenly he was on a primitive earth with early humans. Staring at two humans by the name of Adam and Eve, he was already aware of what he is, and what his purpose is. To be a symbol of death, and a constant looming presence. He had done his job without question, but with time, he had grown slightly bored with doing this job day in and day-out, and he had thought of a way to get it all done with sooner, he had decided to kill every living being in the universe. He had decided to bring two others along with him to speed up the process. A space-lion by the name of "Starlie" and a demon child named "Emily." As they were going to go about their plan, three hooded figures had shown up and quite easily defeated the trio and sealed them away for an unknown amount of time. While they were there, they were training, learning new abilities in the void, until Dream had figured out how to make portals that took him to outside. But not in the same universe. Actually, he wasn't anywhere. Pure darkness. With millions of small glowing lights. From getting closer, he had figured out that each individual light is its own group of universes. Variations of his own. In a fit of anger, and to see how powerful he's gotten. He had destroyed every single universe in this area with a single attack. He knew he was ready to take over the world. He had gone back to the void with Starlie and Emily and proceeded to blast the walls with his attacks, Starlie and Emily soon joined him. On the outside world, from them attacking the void it created large shock waves of energy throughout the entire planet. Until eventually, in the year of 2001, the seal had finally broken, and they were all free. As soon as they were free, Dream had immediately gone on a murder spree and came back in a matter of seconds. Now he has spotted three children that share similar color schemes to those who had sealed them away so very long ago. Rage had filled him again. And so started his plan to get his revenge. As a four-dimensional being, he doesn't look like anything an average three-dimensional being can process and so he makes people perceive him in a form in which they can process. Dream has a know-it-all personality (because technically he knows almost everything) which tends to annoy everyone around him including his cohorts. When he isn't being a know-it-all nuisance, he just carries himself around as a very professional, calm, and orderly being. He doesn't plan things through and is very reckless and just rolls with whatever happens. *'Immortality:' He cannot die from natural causes, can regenerate from lethal attacks that would normally kill someone, is under the protection of The Creator, his true form exists independently from the plane where he can be killed *'Regeneration:' He can regenerate from every aspect of his existence being erased, including his mind, body, and soul. *'Explosion Manipulation' He gets this ability from Energy Projection, in which he will make orbs of energy that explode on contact. *'Energy Projection' He can summon orbs of energy that will explode on contact. *'Soul Manipulation:' He gets this ability from BFR, in which he will send peoples souls to either heaven or hell if when they die. *'BFR:' He can send peoples souls to either heaven or hell. *'Danmaku:' Essentially, Danmaku is throwing a lot of attacks at once in patterns. NightMare does this with his explosives. Dream does this with his energy orbs. *'Portal Creation:' He can make portals that can bring him to other universes, and even dimensions. *'Space-Time Manipulation:' He can make portals that rip holes in space-time. *'Fourth Wall Breaking:' Dream is capable of breaking the fourth wall. *'Enhanced Vision:' He can see everything currently happening on earth. *'Levitation:' Dream can levitate. *'Transformation:' He can transform to his other form. *'Acausality:' Anything that happens to his past self will not affect his present self. *'Power Absorption:' He can absorb pure strength and a person's will to fight through physical contact. *'Life Manipulation:' Given The Plant Panic and Black Hole life. *'Time Stop:' He can freeze time both naturally and with a pocket watch for a limited amount of time. *'Petrification:' He made Emily incapable of movement by thinking about doing just that. *'Perception Manipulation:' He can change how people perceive what he looks like. *'Alternate Future Display:' He can display alternate futures through his scythe. *'Telepathy:' He projected an image of NightMare, Emma, and Sparky into Black Hole's mind. *'Empathic Manipulation:' He can make people feel unprecedented fury. *'The Creator:' Created Dream and Dream had helped him come to a realization that he shouldn't have to treat his creations badly just to help others. He could find another way. *'Emily:' The person he's gotten to know the longest. Emily had nowhere to go after her, Dream, and Starlie were defeated, so Emily just follows Dream everywhere. *'NightMare:' Despite how annoying NightMare can be from time to time, Dream can respect how despite his circumstances he always manages to be in a joking manner. *'Emma:' Despite her hot-headed temper, she has some form of maturity that Dream can respect. *'Sparky:' He's too adorable and nice for Dream to dislike. *'Zoelle:' Presumably met her before, and are on good terms as they can come to an agreement on how her father can be a bit...much. *'Joseph:' Like his father, he is too nice for Dream to dislike. *'Axel:' Like her mother, she has some form of maturity, though it's to a lesser extent. *'Starlie:' Starlie doesn't care about Dream and has tried to kill him multiple times, so Dream gave up trying to reach her. *Dream was created in 2016 made to sort of "take over the account" his creator had when the site was still up. Dream2.png|Base form Dream's NightMare.png|Dream's original form Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Original characters Category:Asexual characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Characters who can break the fourth wall Category:Characters who can change form Category:Characters who can fly Category:ShatteredNightMares's characters Category:Characters from another dimension Category:Reality warpers Category:Psychic characters